Aku ingin kau jadi pedofil!
by Daiki21
Summary: "Ya Tuhan, Uchiha! Kita ini berbeda 19 Tahun! Aku bahkan lebih cocok jadi Ayahmu daripada jadi pacarmu" a NaruSasu fic by NS freak :D
1. Chapter 1

"Aku ingin kau jadi pedofil!"

A NaruSaru fic by someone whose NS freak!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: Ooc Sasu, Calm Naru. Suka suka author :P :D

Sasuke Pov

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas 2 SMA, umur 17 tahun. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam diriku. Aku hanyalah putra bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Anak dari uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ayahku seorang direktur perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan ibuku hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang selalu mendampingi suaminya kemanapun. Aku memiliki seorang kakak, namanya Uchiha Itachi, cih menyebut namanya saja membuatku muak. Sejak kecil itachi selalu menjadi kebanggaan ayah. Padahal, prestasiku tidak terlalu jauh dari Itachi hanya saja dia yang lahir 15 tahun lebih dulu dariku membuat ayahku merasa biasa saja dengan prestasiku mungkin karena ia sudah merasakannya pada saat itachi mendapatkan itu semua. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku muak dengan Itachi, ada satu hal yang membuatku benar-benar membencinya.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Namikaze-sensei yang sedang mengetik diam. Ia lalu bersandar kekursinya lalu menatap wajahku dalam.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar Uchiha-san?" ucap Namikaze-sensei. Dahinya berkerut mendengar pernyataanku.

Ya. Kau tidak salah, aku memang menyukai senseiku yang satu ini dan inilah mengapa aku sangat membenci Itachi karena ia adalah senpai Itachi semasa SMA dan Namikaze-sensei lebih akrab dengan Itachi daripada denganku.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto, umurnya 34 tahun dan dia bukanlah tipe-tipe cowok manis dengan bulu mata lentik yang lemah tapi dia benar-benar lelaki sejati, hanya dia satu-satunya sensei yang berani menegurku disekolah, dia benar-benar...keren. Lihat saja dia sekarang, dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu didepan laptopnya yang tak dapat kulihat isinya karena kami duduk berhadapan, sambil merokok dengan dasinya yang telah dilonggarkan khas orang kantoran yang ingin lembur.

Entah karena apa dan sejak kapan aku menyukainya yang pasti melihat senyumnya hatiku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku merasa diperhatikan? Saat dia menegurku sewaktu membolos pelajaran. Butuh waktu seminggu untukku mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dan yang aku tahu aku jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, setelah kuperhatikan ia hanya tersenyum dengan Itachi dan tertawa bersama Itachi, aku merasa kalah untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Itachi dan inilah yang membuatku sangat membencinya sudah cukup ia mengambil perhatian semua orang tapi jangan Namikaze-sensei.

"Hn"

"Dengar bocah, kau mungkin sedang sakit, kau tahu kan kau adalah muridku dan aku adalah sensei mu dan hal penting yang mungkin kau lupakan bahwa kita berdua sama-sama lelaki" ucap Namikaze-sensei tenang sambil menyalakan rokoknya

"aku tidak peduli sensei, kau tau kan sekarang percintaan sesama lelaki sudah banyak di Konoha" jawabku menantang.

"Ya Tuhan, Uchiha. Kita ini berbeda 19 Tahun! Aku bahkan lebih cocok jadi Ayahmu daripada jadi pacarmu. Kau pasti kena demam musim panas mari kuantar ke UKS"

"Aku baik-baik saja sensei dan aku tidak peduli walaupun kita berbeda berapa tahunpun"

"haah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Atau jangan-jangan Itachi yang menyuruhmu untuk mengerjaiku?"

Dahiku berkerut mendengar nama Itachi, tapi sensei sekarang sangatlah seksi dengan rokok yang terselip dibelahan bibirnya ah, betapa beruntungnya rokok itu.

"Ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan Itachi-nii"

"Souka. Hmm, lebih baik kau pulang saja ini sudah mau malam dan kau pasti sudah tau jawaban dariku. Tentu saja tidak Uchiha-san, walaupun aku gay setidaknya aku bukan pedofil" katanya mutlak. Hah rasanya aku sudah memprediksi keadaan ini. Hah? Tunggu sebentar! Katanya 'walaupun aku gay?'

"Jadi kau benar-benar gay?"

"Hm. Jangan mencampuri urusanku. Lebih baik kau pulang sana"

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini, bahkan mengatakan ini padamu rasanya sudah menginjak-injak harga diriku. Apakah ini yang harus dilakukan seorang sensei pada muridnya? Bagaimana jika aku stress dan melompat dari gedung ini, kau tahukan ini lantai 3 setidaknya aku bisa koma dan bisa melupakanmu" haah kukatakan itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, rasanya jika bersamanya tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan, matanya itu seakan bisa menembus ke dalam pikiranku.

Ia menghela nafas dalam lalu diam.

Tiiit tiit tiiit. Handphone sensei berdering. Ia lalu meminta izin keluar untuk mengangkat telepon kelihatannya ia terlihat senang melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Rasanya aku tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Pasti dia!

Setelah 5 menit, sensei masuk lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"tadi Itachi. Ia mengajakku makan malam dirumahmu katanya ada yang ingin dia tanyakan, lalu kukatakan bahwa kau ada disini jadi sekalian kuantar pulang. Kau mau ikut?" kata sensei

Rasanya aku tak tahu mau senang atau kesal sama Itachi, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa pulang bersama sensei. Aku biasa kesekolah naik motor tapi karena tadi hujan jadi diantar sama Itachi, ah beruntung!

"Hn, lalu bagaimana dengan urusan kita?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bocah. Lebih baik sekarang kita kerumahmu. Kau bawa kendaraan atau mau ikut denganku?" katanya sambil menyerigai.

"Hn" kataku sambil berjalan dibelakangnya

**Di rumah**

"Tadaima" kami menyahut.

"Okaeri. Ah kalian sudah datang? Ayo langsung makan saja aku baru saja menyiapkan makanan"

"Waah, beruntung nih dari tadi aku sudah kelaparan Itachi"

"Hn" walaupun tak sudi memakan makanan buatan Itachi tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan makan bersama sensei"

"uwooh! Ramen? Kau benar-benar tau bagaimana memanjakan senpaimu ini Itachi"

Hmm ramen ya? Catat!

"Ahahaha karena aku yang mengundang sensei makanya aku memintanya untuk membuatkan ramen spesial buat sensei dan untuk sasuke ada sup tomat kesukaanmu juga" kata Itachi.

"Hee? Bukan kau yang membuatnya terus siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar akan ku panggilkan kokinya" Itachi masuk kedapur, kulihat sensei mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ini dia kokinya senpai. Perkenalkan dia Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah pacarku. Hime, yang ini Naruto-senpai dan yang ini Sasu-chan" itachi memperkenalkannya sambil memeluknya dari samping. Posesif.

"oh, haha jadi dia yang dapat meluluhkan si pangeran es sekolah kita hahhaha salam kenal saya Namikaze Naruto. Saya senpai Itachi dan sensei Sasuke"

Aku sedikit terkejut, aku tak tau jika ternyata Itachi punya pacar, kupikir dia menyukai sensei ternyata tidak. Ah aku pasti merestui kalian berdua kuharap kalian tidak tidak akan berpisah selamanya hahahha! Tapi tunggu dulu! Mataku membulat, langsung kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sensei, kupikir dia menyukai Itachi? Tapi kenapa ia terlihat baik-baik saja? Atau hanya...terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Salam kenal" jawab Hyuuga-san lalu ia melihatku. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti ibuku yang membedakan yaitu matanya, matanya memang terlihat seperti dengan klan Hyuuga pada umumnya. Well, klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang terhormat disini jadi ayah pasti akan menyetujui hubungan ini. Dan akan kupastikan sensei melihat ke arahku! Haha, ini adalah awal yang baik.

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawabku singkat.

Setelah melewati sesi perkenalan, kami langsung makan. Makan malam yang lumayan enak dan hanya diisi dengan suara Sensei dan Itachi yang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Aku dan Hyuuga-san makan dengan tenang.

"yo Itachi bagaimana dengan sebotol anggur untuk merayakan kebersamaan kalian?" tanya sensei. Kulihat ia telah memegang sebotol anggur yang ia dapat dari kulkas.

"Gomen senpai, aku harus mengantar Hinata pulang jadi aku tak bisa mabuk, dan juga bukankah kau juga membawa motor senpai? Nanti bahaya kalau kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Well bukankah kau sensitif dengan anggur?" tanya Itachi dengan mengangkat alis

"aku masih kuat kok tapi jika kau tak mau tak apa lah rasanya aneh juga kalau hanya minum sendiri" kata sensei.

"tapi jika kau tetap mau minum lebih baik kau nginap saja senpai daripada pulang naik motor. Bahaya loh, lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di kantor sepertinya aku juga akan pulang larut. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sasuke tolong lihat sensei jika ia minum yah soalnya nanti dia tidak sadar kalau ia mau pulang"

"Hm/Hn"

Setelah Itachi pergi dengan Hyuuga, keheningan melanda kulihat sensei tampak memikirkan sesuatu, kurasa moodnya sedang tidak baik jadi aku langsung kekamarku untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi aku kembali keruang makan untuk melihat keadaan sensei, kulihat ia telah menghabiskan tiga botol anggur, aku tak tahu jika Itachi menyimpan segitu banyak anggur.

"Sensei" kugoyangkan badannya kelihatannya ia tertidur sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Hmm" ia terbangun, pandangannya tak fokus kurasa ia benar-benar mabuk

"Itachi?" hah? Barusan ia memanggilku apa? Aku baru saja ingin bertanya tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa ia hanya memelukku erat. Ah benar. Kurasa ia baru saja patah hati, jadi begini ketika orang dewasa patah hati... keren. Kupikir ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Itachi dan menjauhkannya dengan pacarnya, ternyata tidak, ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan merelakan Itachi asalkan bahagia. Kupikir begitu.

Setelah beberapa menit memelukku aku mulai merasa tak nyaman. Kan tak lucu jika tiba-tiba aku 'bangun' Cuma karena berpelukan dengan sensei. Jadi kubawa saja sensei ke kamar tamu. Dia cukup berat, aku sangat kesusahan membawanya lalu sesampainya dikamar langsung kulempar sensei ke kasur. Namun, yang terjadi malah aku yang terlempar dengan sensei diatasku, saat kukatakan tadi kalau sensei berat sekarang ia benar-benar berat! Kudorong-dorong tubuhnya tapi ia hanya meracau tak jelas. Saat aku berhenti menggerakkannya kurasakan sesuatu di perutku.

'ini kan!'

Aku baru mengingat perkataan Itachi bahwa sensei sensitif saat mabuk.

'jadi ini yang dimaksudnya?'

Saat aku berhenti tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak. Sensei menggesek punyanya yang setengah ereksi dengan punyaku yang sudah benar-benar ereksi dengan celana yang masih terpasang!

"Ssensei!"

"Hmm" ia hanya meracau tak jelas! Aku tak tahu, aku memang suka padanya tapi aku tak pernah memikirkan ssampai sejauh ini, kurasakan penis sensei sudah benar-benar ereksi tapi ia tetap tak membuka celananya. Ini sedikit sakit di penisku tapi rasanya benar-benar menggairahkan! Ia menggeknya dengan sangat erotis!

"se-sensei, aaku akan se-geraaa keluaar~~" aku tak percaya ini! Aku keluar hanya dengan gesekan? Menggunakan celana? Hell! Tapi kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dibawah rupanya sensei juga sudah keluar. Ia tetap menindihku kemudian tertidur. Hei sensei setidaknya lepaskan aku! Jangan sampai aku bangun untuk yang kedua kalinya, kurasakan ketaran di celana ku, kupikir sensei ternyata handphoneku yang bergetar lalu kuambil handphoneku dengan susah payah, ternyata sms dari Itachi. Ia mengatakan akan menginap di kantor. Ini sudah biasa terjadi namun setidaknya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa khawatir Itachi akan melihat pose yang luar biasa ini

"haah sabar yah" kataku sambil melihat sasuke jr yang masih dalam kandang. Mataku juga rasanya mulai berat mungkin efek dari ejakulasiku tadi, aku pun langsung tertidur setelah memperbaiki keadaan agar menjadi lebih nyaman. Aku dan sensei tidur berpelukan dengan celana yang sama-sama... basah.

**The End or Tbc?**

**Hohoo, ini fic ketigaku! Tapi dengan akun baru, soalnya akun lama lupa kata sandinya XD. Yang mau lanjut atau maunya sampe disini aja silahkan komen :D menerima semua masukan **** Salam NaruSasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku ingin kau jadi pedofil!"

A NaruSaru fic by someone whose NS freak!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: Ooc Sasu, Calm Naru. Suka suka author :P :D

Chapter 2

5.59 am at Sasuke's House

Tiit tiit tiit

Bunyi ringtone handphone Naruto memecah kesunyian, setelah beberapa menit berbunyi akhirnya Naruto terbangun dan mengambil handphonenya tanpa membuka mata, masih tidak sadar dengan posisi do'i sekarang ia langsung mengambil hapenya yang ada disaku belakang celananya.

"Eh bego. Loe dimana sekarang hah? Berani-beraninya loe ninggalin gue! Pulang sekarang! Kalo gak loe bakalan gue eksekusi. Khekhekhekhe HUAHHAHAHA" kata seseorang yang menelepon Naruto

Tik tok tik tok tiba-tiba mata Naruto membesar 'mati aku' "Ahahaha" Naruto tertawa canggung. "Maaf sayangku, aku lembur semalam sampai-sampai lupa memberitahumu" keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Naruto.

"Banyak alesan deh loe. Pokoknya pulang sekarang ato loe bakalan rasain neraka di dunia ini HUAHAHAHAHA" tit. Telepon diputus.

'haaah, ada-ada saja anak ini' Naruto yang merasa sedikit pening mencoba menyamankan posisi entah mengapa ia merasa hangat dan nyaman dipeluk seseoang

tik, peluk.

tik, peluk erat 'wait a second. Dipeluk?'

tik, buka mata.

Tik, ia melihat sasuke, lalu menutup matanya kembali sambil menyamankan posisi

Detik kelima, "WHAT THE F*CK!" ia teriak didepan muka Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan mata lalu sembari tersenyum dan dengan santainya ia berkata "Hn? Ohayou sensei"

"APAPAAN INI?" suara Naruto menggelegar.

"Hm? Bukankah kau yang melakukannya duluan sensei? kau menarikku kesini lalu kau membaringkanku lalu kau tindih aku lalu hmpfh!" mata Sasuke melotot setelah di bekap oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri hampir gila mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

'Shit! Guru macam apa aku ini! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mugkin' Naruto berusaha keras mengingat kronologis kejadian semalam. Namun, yang ia ingat hanyalah ia pulang bersama Sasuke, Makan sama Itachi, Itachi pergi bersama kekasihnya, ia minum beberapa botol lalu...'

'Kampret, tadi malam aku minum lalu tidur dan' tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan ngeri. 'jangan-jangan!' dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke, bangun lalu membuka selimut kemudian mengecek badannya. Ia bernafas lega melihat bajunya maupun baju Sasuke masih lengkap, namun nafasnya tercekat saat melihat lingkaran di celana sasuke seperti bekas... ngompol? Lalu nafasnya tertahan saat melihat lingkaran yang sama yang ada di celananya sendiri.

"Sudah ingat?" tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke sekarang sudah berada dipangkuan Naruto dengan tangan melingkar pada leher Naruto, ia lalu mendekatkan mukanya pada Naruto. "Tadi malam kita begini" ia memundurkan anusnya yang berada terpat diatas penis Naruto. "lalu begini" ia lalu memundurkannya. "Kau ingat? Ah punyamu juga seperti itu" tunjuknya pada penis Naruto yang mulai menegang. Naruto hanya diam, mencerna apa yang terjadi lalu tiba-tiba...

"Hahahahahah Cuma segitu? Bagaimana kalau kutambahkan seperti ini" Naruto menyerigai lalu memegang pantat Sasuke lalu ia menyodok penisnya dengan keras.

"Aaaaakh ah ah ah ah ssensei!"

Sasuke bergetar hebat, awalnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai senseinya tapi senseinya satu ini memang beda. Malahan ia yang merasa dikerjai saat ia hampir saja ejakulasi, maklum saja Sasuke gampang ejakulasi, do'i kan udah cinta mati sama Naruto, ngebayangin Naruto aja bikin ia mimpi basah apalagi di sodok sodok begini. Saat ia ingin keluar tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti, melempar Sasuke ke kasur lalu dengan santainya ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata "Ohayou gozaimasu Sasuke-kun~~" lalu ia menutup pintu

"SIALAAAN KAU, KEMBALI KEMARI BRENGSEKK!" Raung Sasuke lalu yang terdengar hanyalah

"HUAHAHAHHA Selamat berakhir pekan Sasuke-kun" Naruto menyerigai sambil berjalan santai mencari tas kerjanya, mengambil motor dan langsung tancap gas pulang kerumah.

Lalu mari kita biarkan Naruto pulang dan mengintip bagaimana keadaan Sasuke di dalam kamar

"Sial, sial, SIAAAAALL!" Sasuke berteriak marah, rasanya setelah diangkat kesurga tiba-tiba ia dilempar ke neraka.

'liat saja sensei akan kubalas kau, AKAN KUBALAS BERKALI-KALI LIPAT! LIAT SAJA HAHAHAHA' Sasuke tertawa nista, setelah 3 menit tertawa tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut dibawah sana

'sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan mu hah T_T' ia pun beranjak dari kasur dan menuju ke toilet untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Kembali ke Naruto

'Hahahhaha dasar polos, berani-beraninya dia mau menggodaku. Tapi, yang benar saja! Kenapa ia merasa yang dibawah sana pun ikut menegang. 'Tidak, tidak. Ingat Naruto, dia Sasuke dia muridmu dia adik Itachi dan dia... manis' sambil tersenyum. Tak sampai sedetik 'jiaaah! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan!' katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu melaju kencang menuju rumahnya.

Tak sampai 20 menit Naruto sudah memarkir motornya kedalam garasi. Ia lalu menghela nafas lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Tak perlu mengambil kunci rumah, rumah ini tak pernah terkunci namun walau tak terkuci tak ada yang berani masuk, jika ada yang berani-berani masuk. Maka ia akan menyesal setengah mati bahkan akan bersujud agar bisa dilepaskan.

"Tadaima" kata Naruto

"Ada keperluan apa anda kesini"

Naruto sweatdrop "Bukannya elo yang minta gue pulang secepatnya?" seingat Naruto tadi yang menelponnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Hei budak! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu didepan rajamu, perbaiki tutur katamu atau kupotong lidahmu!" katanya sambil menondong Naruto dengan pedang... mainan.

"Ha'i paduka raja. Maafkan hambamu ini" mengerti dengan situasi Naruto dengan sigap berlutut pada seseorang dihadapannya.

"Nah begitukan bagus, khehehehe aku merindukanmu Naru~" katanya sambil memeluk Naruto yang sekarang hanya mencapai perutnya. Ia lalu mengelus rambut Naruto, menunduk dan mencium Naruto di pipi.

"Hahaha iya iya aku juga merindukanmu Kyuu-chan, kita kan sudah berpisah sekitar hmmm berapa lama? Sekarang jam berapa? Hmm 6.30 jadi sekitar 23 jam?" Naruto berdiri lalu balas mencium Kyuubi di pipi tentu saja.

"Baka! Lebih tepatnya 23 jam 2 menit 13 detik!" Kyuubi mendelik sampai memperlihatkan tabletnya. Dan terlihat stopwatch yang masih berjalan.

"Ha'i. Gomen gomen. Nii-san banyak pekerjaan semalam, Nii-san minta maaf yah" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya mencari alasan.

"Permintaan maaf diterima dengan syarat layani aku satu hari ini full! Sekolah liburkan hari ini?"

"iya-iya as your wish my prince"

Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi. Anak kedua dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Rambutnya pirang agak kemerahan agak mirip dengan Sang Ayah namun lebih terkesan liar. Umur 17 tahun. Kyuubi sebenarnya masih duduk dibangku SMA namun karena IQnya 200 dan memang pada dasarnya ia sangat nakal, orangtuanya membiarkan Kyuubi tak sekolah bukan tak memerdulikan Kyuubi bisa dibilang mereka lebih mengkhawatirkan orang-orang disekolah jika Kyuubi bersekolah disana. Terakhir Kyuubi masuk sekolah yaitu kelas 2 SMP, awalnya semua baik-baik saja namun lambat laun ada satu dua keluhan yang sampai ketelinga orangtua Kyuubi awalnya mereka menganggap bahwa itu hanya kenakalan remaja biasa namun beberapa saat kemudian kepala sekolah datang kerumah Kyuubi lalu bersujud ampun dikaki Kyuubi. Minato sendiri heran, ada apa dengan orang ini. Setelah diselidiki ternyata Kyuubi telah mengedit foto kepala sekolah dengan wanita lain dengan pose yang sangat vulgar. Ia mengancam Kepala Sekolah harus bersujud pada Kyuubi. Minato yang sudah tau dengan kenakalan Kyuubi hanya membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf pada kepala sekolah dan meminta agar Kyuubi dipindahkan saja. Kepala sekolah hanya menangis terharu mendengarnya karena dia akan segera terbebas dari neraka jahanam Kyuubi.

Naruto yang mendengar kabar tersebut hanya tertawa keras namun ia yang saat itu sedang berada diluar negeri mengurus perusahaan disuruh pulang. Minato mengatakan ia lebih baik mengurus perusahaan daripada mengurus Kyuubi, bisa dibilang Kyuubi hanya 'jinak' jika ada Naruto. Tujuan Kyuubi memang hanya ini, melakukan kenakalan sebanyak mungkin, membuat orangtuanya menyerah dan membuat kakak tercintanya pulang.

Kyuubi memang aneh dalam merebut perhatian Naruto, terkadang ia menjadi anak metropolitan, terkadang juga ia kembali menjadi paduka raja dan Naruto hanya mengikuti apa mau Kyuubi. Soalnya do'i sayang banget sama Kyuubi.

Tiit tiiit tiit

Naruto yang sedang mandi tak mendengar jika handphonenya berbunyi sedangkan Kyuubi yang saat itu sedang berguling-guling sambil menunggu Naruto selesai mandi hanya mengernyit mendengar hape Naruto. Ia bangkit dan melihat ada nomor baru yang menelpon kakaknya. Siapa orang ini? ia lalu mengangkatnya tanpa bicara

"Sensei brengsek, liat apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kembali kemari dan selesaikan ini! Aku tak bisa keluar!"

Kyuubi mengernyit mendengarnya lalu sedetik kemudian ia mengerti memang dasar ia jenius tiba-tiba ia punya ide jahil

"Akh~ Akh~ Naru-chan cepaaat~" katanya sambil menggoyangkan badannya dikasur agar menimbulkan efek seolah sedang bercinta

"Akh~ faster! A-aku hampir~ aaakkhhh" ia berhenti bergoyang lalu ia putus sambungannya.

"kheheheheh Huahahah" Kyuubi tertawa nista, lalu ia lihat Naruto selesai mandi "Naru ayo kita makan ramen!"

"iya-iya nii-san ganti baju dulu yah" kata Naruto yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

'Haha rasakan! Berani-berani ia mau menggoda Naru, ia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!'

Kembali ke Sasuke

Setelah sambungan terputus Sasuke hanya melongo dengan hidung mimisan dan muka yang memerah. Tadi Sasuke meminta nomor handphone Naruto pada Itachi dengan alasan ada barangnnya Naruto yang ketinggalan. Itachi sih percaya-percaya aja sama sasuke justru do'i seneng banget pas ngeliat sms dari Sasuke padahal isinya Cuma gini doang 'kirimin nomor hp Naruto-sensei sekarang'

"BRENGSEEEEKK!" katanya sambil membanting hape. Siapa dia? Apa tadi dia bilang? Naru-chan? Tidak bisa! Aku harus menyelidikinya! Berani-beraninya dia mau mengambil senseiku! Ia tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa! Akan kubalas kau siapapun itu!

Hah. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak tahu jika ia yang sedang dalam bahaya besar!

**Tbc**

**Haha arigatou buat minna-san yang udah baca apalagi review. Author jadi semangat nulisnya dan karena banyak yang minta lanjut makanya authir lanjut daah. Tetep read and review yaa biar makin cepet di update! Semoga menghibur **** NS Forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku ingin kau jadi pedofil!"

A NaruSaru fic by someone whose NS freak!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: Ooc Sasu, Calm Naru. Suka suka author :P :D

Chapter 3

Di dunia ini hanya beberapa tempat yang di sukai oleh Naruto dan salah satunya yaitu disini, taman belakang sekolah. Ia suka berdiam diri disini kalau sedang tidak ada kelas. Ah, alasan mengapa ia suka disini salah satunya karena ia bisa merokok dengan bebas karena ada larangan bagi guru sepertinya untuk merokok di depan murid-muridnya.

Naruto bersandar pada tembok belakang sekolah sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah mengapa ia merasa hidupnya yang sekarang terasa agak..._flat_? yang ia lakukan hanyalah bangun, kesekolah, mengajar, pulang, tidur, dan sesekali menemani Kyuubi jika dia tidak sibuk. Ah iya Kyuubi tidak bermain setiap saat dengan Naruto lho, ia memang dibebaskan dari sekolahan tapi dengan syarat ia bekerja di perusahaan menggantikan Naruto. Namun, jika Naruto bekerja sebagai Direktur maka Kyuubi bekerja sebagai pencipta teknologi-teknologi terbaru. Makanya ia tidak bisa bermain setiap saat, lagi pula sejak umur 5 tahun, yang ia lihat Naruto hanya belajar. Setiap Kyuubi minta main pasti akan dimarahi ayahnya karena menggangu sang kakak setelah dimarahi maka Kyuubi akan berbaring didekat Naruto. Tanpa sadar, ia yang memang jenius itu selalu mendengarkan materi-materi tingkat atas dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk memahaminya. Naruto sendiri sih gak bego-bego amat, dia mah pinter aja cuma gak jenius aja kayak Kyuubi.

"Ck. Sensei macam apa yang merokok di sekolah?" tiba-tiba ada suara disamping Naruto. Saat melamun tadi, tanpa ia sadari Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya membawa bekalnya

"Bukan urusanmu, kau kan sudah sering melihatku merokok bahkan kau pernah melihatku mabuk. Hmm, aku tak tahu jika cowok arogan sepertimu suka bawa bento he?"

"Hn. Kemarin ibuku datang. Ia suka membuatkanku bekal katanya makanan dikantin tidak sehat" well padahal sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri sih memang suka sama makanannya sang ibu jadi dia gak keberatan membawanya.

"Senseii, tolong matikan rokokmu, aku ingin makan, kau mau aku menjadi perokok pasif?"

"haah. kau ini menggangu saja, kau tahu kan aku hanya merokok disini dan diruanganku" katanya tapi tetap membuang rokoknya lalu menginjaknya.

"kalau begitu cepat suapi aku sebagai pengganti rokokku" perintah Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau ini benar-benar sensei yang aneh, mana ada murid yang menyuapi senseinya? Yang ada sensei yang menyuapi muridnya" walaupun berkata seperti itu Sasuke tetap membuka bekalnya.

"Kau ini cerewet ya? Diam dan suapi aku atau aku akan pergi dari sini"

"iya-iya sabar dong" tiba-tiba ia ingin menggoda senseinya lagi, mumpung disini tidak ada orang. Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk dengan tangan dan kaki bersilang sambil bersandar ditembok. Lalu Sasuke berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto tanpa izin lalu menyuapi Naruto dengan bekalnya.

Naruto yang merasa sesuatu mendudukinya membuka mata. Namun hanya diam, gak berat sama sekali. Naruto kan udah biasa sama Kyuubi yang lagi iseng, terkadang Naruto yang sedang makan dimeja makan langsung diduduki oleh Kyuubi lalu tertidur dipangkuan Naruto. Kyuubi juga sering tidur diatas Naruto jika Naruto sedang tidur dikamarnya. Oh iya, jangan salah paham ya, Kyuubi tuh gak cinta kok sama Naruto. Cinta sih iya Cuma bukan cinta antar sesama lelaki, dia tuh sayang banget ama kakak pirangnya itu plus super-overprotektif sama kakaknya trus emang dasar Kyuubinya aja yang manja sama Naruto.

Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke yang mulai menyuapinya ia membuka mulutnya, mengunyah perlahan lalu berkata "Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyuapiku, tapi tidak juga seperti ini tau"

"Kau mau tidak? Aku hanya akan menyuapimu jika seperti ini" kata Sasuke keras kepala

"Haah. Terserah kau sajalah" Naruto menutup mata lalu menyamankan posisi.

"Makanan Mikoto-Baasan tetap enak ya" komentar Naruto sambil menyamankan posisi

Deg. Naruto yang menyamankan posisi tanpa sadar penisnya sudah ada sibawah anusnya Sasuke, emang dasar Sasukenya sensitif Cuma dia aja yang sadar.

"kau pernah makan makanan buatan Kaa-san?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia lupa kalo Itachi satu sekolah sama Naruto.

"Hm, Itachi juga sering membawa bekal, ia akan datang kekelasku mengajakku ketaman lalu bertanya mengenai pelajaranku. Padahal dia sendiri masih kelas 2 tapi semua pelajaranku ingin dia kuasai, jadi aku mengajarinya dengan bayaran bekalnya" Naruto terkekeh.

Cih, paling itu Cuma alasan Itachi biar bisa deketin sensei, gaaah kenapa sih bukan aku yang jadi kakak T_T batin Sasuke kesal

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi-nii?" Sasuke bertanya, ia berhenti menyuap

"Hm, tidak ada yang spesial kami hanya sering bersama, aku merasa nyaman dengannya ia enak diajak berdiskusi dan bekal punyanya juga enak. Memang kenapa? Kau cemburu dengan Itachi ee hahaha" Naruto mulai menggoda Sasuke

"Ba-baka! Lalu apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lagi.

"Suap dulu baru kujawab" kata Naruto sambil membuka mulut.

"iya-iya"

"Hmm, ya aku menyukainya dan dia juga menyukaiku lho" kata Naruto sambil berkedip, Sasuke melotot

"Jadi? Kalian pernah pacaran? Lalu kenapa kalian putus?" Sasuke bertanya cepat. Penasaran. Tetap menyuap.

"Hm, saat itu Itachi yang menyatakan cinta padaku tapi aku menolaknya, yang ada dipikiranku dulu hanya belajar dan perusahaan, aku tak punya waktu untuk cinta-cintaan. Setelah aku sendiri mulai memikirkan tentang kami, yang ada malah sekarang ia sudah memperkenalkan pacarnya padaku. Hahahha" tawa Naruto garing.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyuapi Naruto

"Mungkin. Tapi, aku tak mau menggangu hubungan mereka, jika Itachi bahagia aku rasa cukup bagiku" kata Naruto santai sambil mengangkat bahunya. Diam-diam Sasuke bernafas lega 'Syukurlah' batinnya

"Apakah kalian pernah... ciuman?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyuap, lama berbincang tidak terasa bekalnya sudah habis sisa satu kali suapan.

"Ya, pernah" ia membuka mulut lalu menguyah tiba-tiba ia menyerigai, ingin mengerjai Sasuke. Kesal juga dari tadi ditanya terus menerus sama bocah satu ini.

Sasuke menunduk, ia kalah lagi dari Itachi.

"Tapi hanya seperti ini" Cup~~. Naruto mengecup Sasuke, hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir. Sasuke bengong. Naruto tertawa lalu melihat kedalam kotak bekal

"Waah sudah habis ya, eh Sasuke perasaan dari tadi kau hanya menyuapku. Kalau begitu..." Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke, Sasuke yang masih bengong memang sedikit membuka mulut. Lalu Naruto menariknya dan mencium Sasuke dalam. Sambil 'mentransfer' makanannya

"Eengghh" Sasuke mengerang saat Naruto melilitkan lidahnya, selang sekitar 3 menit Naruto melepaskan pagutannya setelah memastikan Sasuke menelan makanannya

"Kalau begitu aku yang menyuapimu untuk bagian terakhir, hahahahaha arigatou ne .ke-kun~"

"Sudah bel masuk, aku ada kelas kau juga sana masuk ke kelasmu" Naruto memindahkan Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih bengong. Masih memproses apa yang terjadi, ia menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa menang dari Itachi. Naruto hanya mengecup Itachi tapi dia, Uchiha Sasuke umur 17 tahun dicium oleh Naruto! Dengan lidah! Ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman dan benar-benar pengalaman yang menyenangkan! Dan makanan tadi secara ajaib membuat Sasuke kenyang, rasanya itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah ia makan.

"Su-sugoiii~~" jadi begini orang dewasa berterima kasih? Sasuke membereskan barangnya dan bergegas ke kelas, pelajaran mungkin telah dimulai. Ia berjalan ke kelasnya dengan semangat membara dan tekad kuat akan membawa bekal dari ibunya setiap hari.

Di Rumah Naruto, Kamar Kyuubi

Bug. Bag. Bug. Bug

Tendang. Tangkis. Pukul. Tangkis.

"hhah hah hah kau cukup tangguh juga prajurit hhah hah" Kyuubi terengah-engah.

"Fokus, Kyuu" katanya dengan santai.

"Jangan meremahkan Kyuubi-sama! Hyaaaa!" Kyuubi berteriak samnil menendang. Cepat.

Wuush. Sret. Tangkis.

"Haaah. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika ingin memberikan serangan terakhir jangan sambil berteriak, sama saja kau memperlihatkan gerakanmu, Kyuu"

"Iya-iya diem berisik kau panda" kata Kyuubi.

"Ya sudah, latihannya sampai disini dulu. Kerja bagus"

"Hm, aku lapar buatkan makanan"

"Hmm"

"Ramen yaa Gar!"

"iya tapi namaku jangan disingkat-singkat gitu dong! Emang apaan? Gar? Garem?" kata Gaara kesal.

"Iya-iya, Ramen ya Gaara~"

"Hm"

Sabaku No Gaara. Sepupu Naruto dan Kyuubi plus merangkap guru bela diri Kyuubi. Umur 25 Tahun, dia sepupu jauh Naruto dari ibu Gaara yang bermarga Uzumaki namun menikah dengan dengan lelaki bermarga Sabaku. Gaara mahasiswa S2 yang masih menuntut ilmu. Memiliki apartemen sendiri yang gak terlalu jauh dari rumah duo Namikaze kita. Cuma lima menitan jalan dan kita bakalan sampai ke apartemen Gaara. Dia lebih sering dirumah ini daripada diapartemennya soalnya walaupun pendiem, dia suka berada ditengah-tengah duo Namikaze. Dia sayang banget sama duo Namikaze, dia sendiri gak punya sodara, makanya kalo bareng Naruto dia ngerasa punya kakak yang udah dewasa dan patut buat dijadiin pacar eh panutan maksudnya sedangkan ama Kyuubi dia ngerasa punya adek yang bandelnya minta ampun dah. Dia punya pacar kok. Namanya Neji, Neji asisten Naruto disekolah semacam asisten dosen gitu entar aja deh dijelasinnya. Oh iya, ayah Gaara tuh polisi makanya dari kecil dia udah diajarin berbagai bela diri so waktu Gaara pindah deket rumah duo Namikaze si Kyuubi nyuruh dia buat ngajarin bela diri soalnya biar bisa ngelindungin Naru katanya.

"Naru kapan pulang Gaar?" tanya Kyuu

"Bentar lagi Neji bilang masih ada kelas" sambil menyiapkan makanan.

"Hm, eh si bintang iklan sampo satu tuh bisa bela diri gak? Kyuubi-sama ingin melawannya khehehe" Gaara sweatdrop lalu menjawab

"Lumayan kok, Klan Hyuuga punya bela diri yang dikembangkan sendiri trus sampe sekarang yang kutahu baru satu orang yang bisa ngalahin dia"

"Hah? Siapa? Kau?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran

"Bukan, Naru-nii. Kau tahu kan kalo Nii-san suka belajar bela diri apapun. Kalo dia serius dia bisa ikut lomba internasional lho"

"Wooah. Aku tahu Nii-san jago bela diri tapi gak tahu kalo dia sehebat itu, kalo gitu cepet makan trus ajarin lagi Kyuubi-sama gak mau kalah sama Nii-san" perintah Kyuubi. Semangat 45 gitu.

Haah Gaara rada nyesel bilang ama Kyuu soalnya sekarang dia bener-bener capek! Baru pulang kampus, Kyuubi udah ada didepan pintu apartemennya trus minta latihan, dia yang sayang banget ama Kyuu mah mana bisa nolak so disinilah dia. Dia Cuma bisa berharap Niisan dan Sang Pacar cepetan datang.

Kembali ke sekolah

Naruto kembali keruangannya, dia punya ruangan sendiri loh beda sama guru-guru lain, soalnya yang punya sekolah ini tuh Neneknya trus dia tuh cucu kesayangan sang nenek jadi dia minta ruangan sendiri plus minta asisten buat ngegantiin dia kalo dia lagi berhalangan masuk. Trus datanglah Hyuuga Neji menawarkan diri buat jadi asisten tapi jangan salah loh ini beda sama sistem bos-asisten lainnya. Kalo Naruto berhalangan misal Kyuu lagi sakit maka Neji yang nge-ngantiin tapi kalo Neji yang berhalangan maka Naruto yang nge-gantiin. Nah beda kan? Naruto udah tahu kalo Neji pacaran ama sepupu tersayangnya. Dia sempet nge- test Neji kok dengan adu jotos well walaupun dia menang tapi dia rasa Neji udah cukup kok buat ngejagain Gaara plus dia mau jadi asistennya so Naruto setuju-setuju aja.

Diruangan Naruto ada dua meja, yang deket pintu meja sang asisten trus masuk dikit nah dapat deh meja Naruto, ada satu set sofa yang biasa Naruto pake kalo lagi lembur, kulkas dan satu LED TV plus satu set DVD player. Neji aja sempet bingung, ini ruangan apa apartemen sih? Naruto masuk dan langsung baring aja di sofa, tepatnya kepala dia di atas pangkuan Neji yang lagi santai di sofa, si Naruto pegel-pegel soalnya weekend kemarin dia rencana pengen istirahat total. Eh malah nemenin Kyuubi yang lagi gak ada kerjaan, pas lagi santai di taman belakang malah si Sasuke minta dipangku. Dia sempat mikir kenapa sih tuh bocah-bocah demen banget dipangku sama dia emang dia sofa apah, lama-lama dia nih bisa bener-bener jadi pedo nih!

"Neji, gantiin dulu dikelas yah, pegel nih" Neji sih bukannya gak risih tapi dia udah bosan ngebanting Naruto, waktu awal-awal kerja dia ama Naruto kayak lagi latihan judo gitu soalnya Naruto suka grepe-grepe dia sih! Jadi sekarang dia udah sering hadapin Naruto yang moodnya aneh banget, kadang jadi orang paling bijak se-Jepang kadang manjanya lebih dari Kyuubi. Dia udah sering sipeluk peluk sama Naruto bahkan kalo Naruto lagi kumat dia nyium Neji! di pipi doang sih tapi kan gak gitu juga kallle :D

"Kyuubi rewel lagi?" kata Neji kalem

"iya, dia lagi gak ada kerjaan"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau gitu aku pergi dulu" Neji mengambil bantal lalu memnidahkan kepala Naruto

"ok, thanks ya, kau yang terbaiklah" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hmm, tapi kalau aku mau keluar sama Gaara kau gantiin ya!" tuntut Neji sambil menyiapkan bahan ajar.

"iya tau tau" Naruto memutar bola matanya, trus nyari posisi yang nyaman buat tidur.

Neji. Hyuuga udah dilepas. Umur 27 Tahun, sejak SMA udah ngejar-ngejar Sabaku no Gaara, sepupu kesayangan Naruto. Keluarga Neji sih termasuk dalam daftar keluarga kaya di Jepang jadi kenapa Neji jadi asisten Naruto? Jawabannya simple. Soalnya dia cinta mati sama si Gaara! Haha apa hubungannyaaa! Iya, ada hubungannya kok! pas dia bilang sama orangtuanya kalo dia suka sama cowok dia malah dimarahi abis-abisan katanya bikin malu keluarga aja bahkan dia diancam kalo masih mau berhubungan sama Gaara, hak waris dia bakalan dicabut! Well saking cinta matinya dia sama Gaara, gak mikir dua kali dia langsung angkat kaki dari kelurrga Hyuuga, padahal waktu itu dia belum pacaran sama Gaara hahaha tapi usaha dia gak sia-sia kok :D pas denger perjuangan Neji buat Gaara, si Gaara langsung luluh cie elah :D trus pacaran deh mereka, nah pada saat itu pas banget waktu Naruto lagi nyari-nyari asisten makanya Gaara langsung nyerahin Neji ketangan Naruto hahaha emang apaan! Setelah di test langsung oleh Naruto sendiri Neji diterima yaa gitu deh sekilas tentang Neji.

Dikelas

Kriiiing Kriiiing Kriiiiing. Bel berbunyi menandakan kegiatan sekolah telah selesai.

"Baiklah waktu sudah habis, ketua kelas tolong kumpulkan kertas ujian dan bawa kemari"

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu berdiri mengambil kertas ujian. Oh iya, Sasuke tuh ketua kelas loh, dia mau jadi ketua kelas dengan satu alasan jelas. Biar bisa sering-sering keruang guru, yah kalian taulah jadi ketua kelas trus keruang guru kalo keruang guru pasti ketemu Namikaze-sensei hahahhah! Tujuan yang jelas kan!

Drrrt drrt drrrt Telepon Neji bergetar, Klik.

"Halo, ah iya kelas udah selesai kok aku sudah mau pulang"

"Aku tahu, tapi bisakah kau jemput aku secepatnya, aku benar-benar lelah"

"Ah baiklah aku kesana secepatnya" klik telepon dimatikan

"Uchiha-san bisakah kau antar kertas ujian kalian langsung ke ruangan Namikaze-sensei, berikan saja padanya tapi jika ia tidak ada dalam ruang taruh saja diatas mejanya"

"Ha'i" jawab Sasuke biasa padahal dalam hati dia ber-yes yes ria 'Banzai hahahah!' batinnya nista

"Baiklah terima kasih ya Uchiha-san saya ada kepentingan mendadak" kata Neji setelah membereskan barangnya lalu bergegas pulang, ia tahu pasti saat ini Kyuubi sedang memaksa Gaara untuk melatihnya tanpa istirahat dan Gaara pasti tidak akan menolak 'haah anak itu'

Setelah Neji pergi, Sasuke mulai membereskan barang-barangnya juga menyiapkan mental untuk menemui sang pujaan hati

Setelah sampai diruangan Namikaze-sensei Sasuke menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu mengetuk pintu.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Tidak ada jawaban

Sekali lagi, tok, tok, tok. Masih tidak ada. Semnagat 45 tadi tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana

'ok yang terakhir!' tok, tok, tok

'Tidak ada ya?' batin Sasuke lesu. Ia lalu masuk untuk menyimpan kertas ujian diatas meja Namikaze-sensei sesuai dengan pesan Neji-sensei.

Ia langsung masuk dan menyimpan kertas di atas meja, masih rada kecewa jadi tidak melihat keadaan. Setelah menyimpan kertas-kertas itu Sasuke berbalik hendak keluar, namun saat ia melihat ke sofa...

Deg. Ia melihat senseinya tidur disofa 'BANZAI' batin Sasuke. Ia mendekat ke sofa. Wajah Senseinya terlihat damai sekali tidak ada wajah dingin yang biasa ia lihat, Sasuke makin mendekat. Ia sekarang berada disamping senseinya, terpesona.

"Sedang menikmati sesuatu, tuan?"

Deg, Sasuke pucat hendak mundur. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dalam waktu sepersekian detik bahkan Sasuke tidak merasa, jika tubuhnya melayang sesaat karena ditarik secara cepat

Sret. Tindih

Iya sekarang ia berada dibawah senseinya lalu ia merasakan nafas senseinya sedang berada ditengkuknya sedang menghirupnya, dalam.

Naruto yang masih menutup mata mengerut, rasanya bau Neji berbeda. Biasanya baunya bau apel, sama kayak bau Gaara tapi kok sekarang bau... mint?

"kau ganti sabun?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba ia masih belum membuka mata, mengira sekarang yang ada dibawahnya yaitu Neji.

"Hah? Ti-tidak" ganti sabun? Sasuke bingung.

'Suara itu?' Naruto membuka mata 'tenang-tenang dia Cuma... Sasuke?' ia pikir ia telah menindih siapa gitu. 'haah anak ini kenapa ia selalu muncul tiba-tiba'

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diruanganku?" tanya Naruto, kembali bersikap dingin

"A-aku ttadi disu-suruh Neji-sensei me-mengumpulkan kertas ujian" cicit Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disitu, hm?"

"hah? Sensei menarikku?" Sasuke bingung bukankah ia ditarik tadi?

"Kenapa kau bisa kutarik? Kau pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu" tuntut Naruto

"Hah? Aaku hanya melihat... wajahmu" muka Sasuke merona sambil melihat kearah lain, takut meledak jika terus-terusan melihat mata jernih itu.

"Haah, sebenarnya apasih yang kau suka dari om-om seperti itu?"

"E-etoo..."

**Tbc**

**Hahaha gimana? Gimana? udah kayak sinetron-sinetron gitu, gantung! :D, tetep read n review yaa. Buat yang nanya kalau bisa dijadiin M-preg nanti saya pikirin deh tapi kalau banyak yang setuju bolehlah, and NS FOREVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku ingin kau jadi pedofil!"

A NaruSaru fic by someone whose NS freak!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: Ooc Sasu, Calm Naru. Suka suka author :P :D

Chapter 4

"E-etto..." Sasuke sendiri bingung, yang ia tahu tiba-tiba saja ia menyukai Senseinya.

"Katakan Sasuke kenapa? Kau begitu populer, kaya, cerdas, wajahmu menawan lalu ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba menyukai pria sepertiku hah!" Naruto berkata dengan sangat tajam, ia mulai jengah dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau pikir, tidur dengan pria dewasa begitu menggairahkan, hmm?!"

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berontak, mulai takut dengan Naruto yang kelihatan marah.

"Kalau begitu akan kuajarkan kau sesuatu" Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium Sasuke, mata Sasuke lebar. Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke kasar lalu menghisap lidah Sasuke.

"Enggh akh, Se-sensei~" muka Sasuke merah, ia mulai berontak. Namun, Naruto sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap Sasuke, seenaknya mau masuk dan memberantakan kehidupan orang lain kau pikir kau siapa hah! ia mau memberikan pelajaran pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke, ini kan yang kau mau? Hm? Kau suka padaku kan" Naruto menjilat, melumat leher Sasuke sembari tangannya mulai mengelus-elus penis Sasuke. Lalu Naruto mulai membuka kacing baju Sasuke mencumbui dada Sasuke, menjilat dari leher sampai ke puting. Tanpa ampun, membuat Sasuke mengejang kenikmatan dibawahnya.

"ahh~ ah~ Ssen-sei~~" tanpa sadar Sasuke meneteskan air mata, ia meremas kemeja Naruto lalu menutup matanya erat, entah mengapa mungkin ia belum terlalu siap? Atau terlalu takut untuk hal ini tapi ia juga menikmati permainan Naruto.

"Kenapa masih kurang?" Naruto sambil melumat puting Sasuke dengan erotis, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat-jilat puting Sasuke kemudian mengemutnya layaknya permen dan mengigitnya tipis. Sasuke medesah-desah tak karuan karenanya kemudian Naruto, tanpa Sasuke sadari mulai membuka resleting Sasuke, lalu memasukkan tangannya dalam boxer Sasuke, ia lalu memegang penis Sasuke yang sekarang semi-ereksi.

"He-hentikan! Akkhh!~" Sasuke ia mendongak lalu menutup matanya, air matanya kembali jatuh. Gemetaran, pertama kali merasa miliknya dipegang oleh tangan orang lain bahkan tangan besar dari sang pujaan hati sendiri. Ia lalu meremas kemeja Naruto kuat, namun saat Naruto mulai mengocok penis Sasuke, pegangan Sasuke melemas, tak kuat menerima semua rangsangan Naruto.

'Baiklah cukup sampai disini' Naruto membatin lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Sasuke, ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menumpukan tangannya disisi kiri dan kanan Sasuke, ingin mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

'Sasuke yang kecewa dan marah akan menghajarku sekuat tenaga lalu lari keluar ruangan dan masalah selesai' batin Naruto tenang ia lalu melihat keadaan Sasuke. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah Sasuke yang menangis

'Gawat, kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau seharusnya menghajarku?' batin Naruto Bingung 'apakah kau benar-benar...serius?' ia lalu melihat Sasuke yang menangis gemetaran, mungkin sudah mulai pasrah dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

Naruto hanya terdiam, bimbang karena semua tak berjalan sesuai rencananya. Naruto lalu bangkit melepaskan Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah mejanya dan mengambil tasnya. Sasuke yang merasakan kehangatannya menghilang membuka mata dan melihat senseinya sudah memegang tasnya, ia lalu berdiri melihat Senseinya berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ka-kau mau kemana, se-sensei?" cicit Sasuke.

"Pulang" kata Naruto dingin lalu memegang gagang pintu.

"A-apa! Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke berjalan dan meremas kemeja belakang Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau katakan! Aku pintar, aku bisa mempelajari semuanya dengan mudah, aku kaya semua yang kuinginkan bisa aku beli! Aku tampan, semua yang melihatku langsung bertekuk lutut! Aku tak pernah benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu yang kumau karena semuanya pasti sudah ada dalam genggamanku bahkan sebelum aku memintanya. Yang selama ini kupikirkan hanyalah sekolah melanjutkan perusahaan lalu menikah dengan wanita pilihan keluargaku! Tapi hanya ada satu yang tak bisa kudapatkan, hanya ada satu yang benar-benar membuatku gila, dan itu adalah KAU! Apakah aku yang mengejar sesuatu yang kumau adalah salah hah! KATAKAN PADAKU! DASAR BODOH!" raung Sasuke.

Naruto tercengang melihatnya, ia terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu tiba-tiba ia berkata

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Sasuke" Naruto membuka pintu dan pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke.

"JANGAN PERGI, NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Naruto, hanya saja yang ia dengar hanyalah pintu yang tertutup dan suara langkah kaki Naruto yang terdengar mulai menjauh, ia lalu terduduk dilantai.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya diam, ia bimbang juga bingung dengan semua ini, ia kemudian menyandarkan badannya kedinding.

'sial, sial, SIAL! Ada apa dengannya!' Naruto berpikir sejenak 'sial' batinnya kemudian beranjak pulang kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto melihat Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan Gaara sedangkan Gaara sendiri sedang duduk santai sambil menonton dengan tenang.

"Neji tidak menjemputmu, Gaa-chan?" kata Naruto sambil memeluk leher Gaara dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepalanya ditengkuk Gaara.

"Neji tadi datang tapi aku menyuruhnya membeli bahan makanan untuk dikulkas, kulihat kulkas Nii-san kosong" Gaara gak merasa risih sama sekali, kalo Kyuubi anaknya rajanya kasar maka Narutolah rajanya lembut, dan ia sangat suka.

"Hm, kenapa kau tidak bilang, aku bisa membelinya tadi diperjalanan pulang" masih ditengkuk Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-san" jawab Gaara, menikmati.

"Arigatou ne, Gaa-chan" Naruto meniup-niup leher Gaara, yang ditiup mukanya hanya memerah namun tak protes, ia suka dimanjakan sama sang kakak.

"Berhenti memeluk kekasihku, Naruto!" Naruto melihat Neji diambang pintu, ia menaikkan alisnya. Lalu mengemut telinga Gaara sambil melihat kearah Neji. Menantang.

"Ni-nii-saan~" yang diemut hanya mendesah tak jelas. Dia tahu Naruto pasti sedang menggoda Neji. Lagi.

Twich, dahi Neji membentuk perempatan. Namun tak berani melawan. Terakhir kali Neji membanting Naruto, Gaara ngambek padanya selama seminggu. Ia benar-benar tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi!

"Kekasih, eh? Gaa-chan~, kau lebih sayang padaku daripada si sadako itu kan~~?" Tanya Naruto merajuk sambil memeluk leher Gaara.

"Tentu saja" jawab Gaara santai tak berperi ke-ukean.

Glek. Neji bahkan susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ga-gaara? Neji tersentak kantongan yang dipengangnya jatuh, Gaara menjawabnya sedetik bahkan tanpa perlu berpikir! Kau pasti bercanda!

"Hahahahaha sudah dengar, kaan! Live dari mulut Gaara tercinta! Gaa-chan~, mending pulangkan saja dia pada ibu, atau ayahnyaaa. Hahahaha" Naruto yang tertawa keras, saking kerasnya membuat Kyuubi terbangun, ia mengucek matanya lalu melihat sang kakak telah pulang.

"Naru~~" kata Kyuubi manja sambil mengulurkan tangan, minta digendong ceritanya. Ia memang paling manja saat baru bangun.

"Iya sini Naru gendong sayang, Gaara-nii capek tau. Kau pasti telah memaksanya latihan, hm?" kata Naruto sambil menggendong Kyuubi. Yang ditanya malah cengegesan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas

"Kenapa Nii-san tau aku telah latihan bersama Kyuubi?" Gaara tercengang, ia kan belum mengatakan apa-apa. 'Apa sih yang tidak diketahui Nii-san. Kereeen'

"Ahahaha gampang kok. Kau dan Kyuu-chan kan bau" kata Naruto santai "Kyuu, mandi yah?" Ajak Naruto, yang diajak malah bergumam tak jelas, Naruto terkekeh melihatnya.

"A-apa?" Muka Gaara memerah "Kalau begitu aku mau pulang mandi ya Nii-san" Gaara langsung berdiri, benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan image kerennya didepan sang kakak, nanti ia tidak dipeluk lagi. Rugiii tau!

"Ahaha bagaimana jika kau mandi bersamaku, kau mau kan?" Kata Naruto sengaja membesarkan suaranya.

Mata Neji membulat, setelah mengrepe-grepe Gaaraku ia ingin mandi bersama! Kau pasti bercanda! Ia lalu berbalik cepat pada Gaara, harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang pencuri hati.

"Tidak usah Nii-san, aku punya banyak tugas yang ingin kukerjakan sekarang" jawab Gaara, sebenarnya dia pengen mandi bersama cuma rada malu sama Naruto.

Mendengarnya lutut Neji melemas. Ia menangis terharu mendengar jawaban Gaara. 'Terima kasih Tuhaaan T_T kau masih berada dipihakku'

"Hm, baiklah. Hati-hati dengan si sadako itu yaa. Dia pemakan anak-anak manis loh! Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telpon Nii-san dan akan kulibas dia" Naruto memperingati sambil tertawa nista.

"Ha'i. Aku akan berhati-hati. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" Gaara lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumah lalu tiba-tiba ia berbalik "kau mau pulang, tidak?" tanyanya pada Neji.

"Ga-gaara? Neji gelagapan.

"Apa?" Gaara mengangkat alis, bingung. 'ada apa dengannya?'

"Kau mengajakku pulang? Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" tanya Neji lebay plus alay.

Haah. Gaara mengela nafas panjang, ia mengerti. Tidak bisakah Neji mengerti? Nii-sannya itukan hanya bercanda!

"iya cepatlah atau aku tidak akan lagi" kata Gaara malas menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"BAIK!" Neji tiba-tiba semangat 45 mendengarnya dan berlari secepat mungkin kearah mobil sebelum Naruto melakukan sesuatu lagi.

"Haah, ada-ada saja" Gaara menggeleng heran lalu menyusul Neji. Kemudian terdengar deru mobil yang semakin lama semakin menghilang tanda mereka semakin menjauh.

"Hahahaha dasar!" Naruto tertawa. Ia lalu melihat ke Kyuubi yang sekarang malah tertidur di pelukannya. 'pantas bocah satu ini tidak mengatakan apapun' Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hei Kyuu, jangan tidur lagi dong mandi dulu, kau bau ah, kakak tidak mau ah dekat-dekat dengan anak yang bau"

Wuush. Dalam sekejap, sedetik, bahkan sebelum Naruto berkedip tiba-tiba saja sudah terdengar pintu yang tertutup keras, kemudian terdengar bunyi shower yang menyala.

"AKU SEDANG MANDI, JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Teriak Kyuubi gak jelas.

Naruto terbahak, Kyuubi dan Gaara memang selalu jadi moodmakernya Naruto.

"Hahahahaah Anak manis" jika mengatakan seperti itu Kyuubi memang langsung mengikuti apapun perintah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri ingin mandi. Berendam lebih tepatnya. Ia ingin merilekskan tubuhnya, apalagi mengingat yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu diruangannya. Mengingatnya saja membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepanya lalu buru-buru ke kamar mandi, ingin cepat-cepat menenangkan desiran aneh dalam tubuhnya sebelum ia memikirkan yang iya-iya.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha Gakuen.

Semua berjalan normal namun tidak seperti biasanya, kau tahu maksudku kan (Menaik-turnkan alis). Hubungan (kalau masih bisa dibilang hubungan sih XD) antara Sasuke dan Naruto semakin merenggang. Naruto sendiri suka dengan keadaan ini, memang ini yang diharapkannya. Sekarang, ia bisa merokok dengan bebas dihalaman belakang sekolah. Ia berharap seiring waktu dan setelah menerima 'pelajaran' tambahan dari Naruto, Sasuke bisa mengerti akan keadaan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa percintaan antar sesama lelaki itu bukanlah hal yang main-main, bukan sekedar cinta monyet antar anak SMA.

Well, sampai sekarang Naruto belum menyadari seberapa seriusnya perasaan Sasuke padanya, ia masih menganggap Sasuke itu masih bocah yang ingin mencoba-coba segala sesuatu. Namun, menurutnya Sasuke terlalu berani, mau menggangu kehidupannya. Tidakkah Itachi mengajarkan pada Sasuke? Jangan membangunkan singa yang telah dijinakkan. Jangan pernah! Apalagi malah melemparkan diri sendiri pada sang singa, tak tahukah dia jika sang singa sedang menahan hasrat untuk memakannya? Jangan sekali-kali melemparkan daging segar pada singa yang kelaparan.

Namun, dipihak Sasuke sendiri. Ia sedang bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar malu pada Senseinya saat ini, terlebih saat mengingat perkataan yang ia ucapkan sendiri, mengingatnya saja membuat membuat mukanya memerah.

Setiap melihat Naruto maka dipastikan Sasuke akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak jelas, pasti Sasuke akan langsung berbelok jika ada belokan, memutar balik jika tidak ada belokan, pura-pura mengikat tali sepatu jika tidak bisa memutar balik padahal sepatu Sasuke sendiri, sepatu pantofel! Haha gaje kan! Naruto yang melewatinya saat itu hanya memutar bola mata lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mukanya memerah.

Seminggu, dua minggu, tiga minggu waktu sudah terlewati tanpa sadar, dan hubungan mereka hanya berputar dibelokan, putaran dan sepatu :D

Diruangan Naruto

"Nejiii~~"

Neji yang mendengar suara Naruto seperti itu hanya memasang posisi siap siaga 'Dia pasti sedang kumat' batin Neji.

"Hm" jawab Neji cuek sambil memeriksa hasil ujian murid-murid.

"Kau sedang apa? Dari tadi kau mengacuhkan ku, hiks hiks hiks" kata Naruto lebay bin Alay

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasmu, ujian yang kemarin tidak sedikitpun kau sentuh! Padahal kukira kau pulang telat kemarin karena kau telah menyelesaikan ini! Kan sudah terlambat, bagaimana sih!" Kata Neji kesal, padahal sebenarnya ia masih kesal sama Naruto soal yang kemarin-kemarin tapi rada takut juga mau bilang, bisa-bisa ia bakalan dikerjai lebih parah lagi dari kemarin, bisa-bisa Gaara gak Cuma di grepe-grepe, bisa-bisa Gaara di RAPE langsung oleh Naruto didepan matanya.

Mata Neji melebar 'TIDAK!' Neji merinding disko membayangkannya dan jika hal itu terjadi lebih baik ia mati saja. Ia bertekad akan menjadi anak baik didepan Naruto saat ini demi Gaara tercinta 'YOSH! DEMI CINTAA'

"Ahahaha gomen-gomen, Aku lupa dengan pekerjaan itu?" Naruto salah tingkah, kasian juga sama sang asisten, kemarin ia sudah digantikan dan sekarang ia malah melupakan untuk memeriksa hasil ujian, telat tiga minggu lagi! Mungkin jika tidak dikerjakan delapan bulan satu minggu lagi, kertas ujian itu akan menghasilkan bayi-bayi kertas! Hah? Narutopun mulai gaje.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah ingin menebus kesalahannya, tiba-tiba ia mengambil handphonenya lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Izumo, apa kabar? Kau masih bekerja disanakan? Hahaha bisa aku memesan untuk dua orang? buat yang istimewa yah, oke. Baiklah terima kasih!" Klik.

Ia lalu menelpon seseorang lagi,

"Kau dimana sekarang? Kau sibuk? Hm, tidak bisakah kau tunda? Aku rindu padamu nih... hahaha baiklah anak manis, mau dijemput? Oke sayang" Klik sekali lagi telepon dimatikan. 'Hehe mission complete!' Naruto lalu berbalik melihat Neji yang masih mengacuhkannya, dimata Naruto, Neji sekarang sedang ngambek layaknya anak kecil.

"Neji, kau mau tidak menggantikanku-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Neji sudah menjawab

"Tidak" dengan dingin.

Naruto terkekeh "Khehehhe, baiklah jika kau tidak mau, padahal aku mau kau menggantikanku makan siang bersama Gaa-chan soalnya tiba-tiba perutku sakit, tapi karena kau tidak mau, jadi aku kesana saja ah, pasti Gaa-chan mau mengobatiku, kami bisa bermain dokter-dokteran dikamarku, hihihihi ah kawaii~ Gaa-chan" Naruto mulai memanas-manasi Neji.

Mendengarnya tiba-tiba Neji terdiam kaku, pulpen yang ia pegangpun jatuh, slow motion.

"NARU NII-SAMAAAA" Neji langsung berlari memeluk Naruto sambil sesegukan? Ia benar-benar bahagia. 'Makan siang bersama Gaara? Mimpi apa dia semalam? Mimpi basah palingan!

"Hahahaha anak baik, sudah pergi sana, Gaara menunggu dijemput loh" Naruto mengacak rambut Neji, gemas.

"Hu'um" Neji mengangguk lucu, bahkan sudah tak memperdulikan nasib kertas ujian diatas mejanya, ia langsung melesat pergi sebelum Gaara menunggu terlalu lama

"Yosh!" Semangat 45.

"Hahahaha dasar anak muda" Naruto terbahak, lalu tiba-tiba ia berhenti tertawa 'Eh, bukannya aku belum memberi tahu mereka akan makan dimana?' Naruto sweatdrop. Ia yang sedang berbaik hati lalu mengirim sms ke Neji alamat restoran yang telah ia booking 'Ckckckck dasar!'

Setelah mengirim sms ia lalu berdiri mengambil kertas ujian diatas meja Neji, ingin mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai guru teladan. Ketika Naruto memeriksa, ia bahkan tak mengecek nama-nama dari pemilik kertas-kertas tersebut. Menurutnya terlalu merepotkan, yang penting ia bisa memeriksanya dengan cepat dan tepat agar bisa pulang dengan selamat?

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, semua kertas tgelah diperiksa oleh Naruto. Ia lalu mengecek salah satu kertas yang ada disana 'Hm, kelas 2.1 ya' ia pun keluar untuk mencari murid yang sedang lewat.

"Nona manis" Kata Naruto

"Sa-saya sensei?" katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya, siapa lagi nona manis disini selain kamu" Naruto mengacak rambut murid tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sensei?"

"Bisa kau panggilkan ketua kelas 2.1? minta dia mengambil hasil ujiannya diruanganku, sekarang. Bisa?"

"Ha'i Namikaze-sensei" katanya lalu bergegas pergi, bisa-bisa ia pingsan jika tetap berada di dekat Namikaze-sensei yang sangat menawan.

"Anak pintar" lalu Naruto masuk keruangannya, ingin membereskan barang-barangnya agar bisa cepat pulang.

Di kelas 2.1

Sasuke mulai gugup. Pasalnya setelah mati-matian menghindari sang pujaan hati selama mungkin, kenapa sekarang malah sensei sendiri yang memanggilnya? Dia jadi bingung. Namun, sebagai pejuang cinta, ia mulai membulatkan tekat, memastikan resleting celana tertutup dan memcium aroma badannya 'Resleting, oke. Bau, oke.'

Sasuke pun mulai berjalan keruangan Namikaze-sensei, ia berjalan dengan santai sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, sekitar 15 menit berjalan ia sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan senseinya, ia mengetuk pintu perlahan.

Tok, tok,tok.

"kelas 2.1 ya? Silahkan masuk. Sasuke pun masuk dan melihat senseinya sedang membelakanginya, sepertinya sedang membereskan sesuatu dimejanya.

"Ah, ini hasil ujian kalian tolong bagikan ke teman-temanmu" kata Naruto, ia lalu mengambi kumpulan kertas itu lalu berbalik, niatnnya sih mau ngasih, tapi setelah melihat siapa dibelakangnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar lupa... jika Sasukelah ketua kelas 2.1 'Damn!' batinnya.

Sasuke mengambil kertas tersebut dengan hati-hati takut kertasnya terjatuh dan terhambur soalnya dia sedang gemetaran sekarang, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto namun muka Naruto sekarang benar-benar dingin.

"Se-sensei—"

"Sudahlah Sasuke jika kau ingin membahas masalah itu lebih baik kau pergi pulang sekarang, bel pulang sudah berbunyi" potong Naruto dingin.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata "BERCINTALAH DENGANKU!"

**Tbc**

**HAHAHA Gimana? Gimana? Gantung kaan? Hahaha maaf aja yaa XD. Oh iya ini abis aku tulis langsung di publish, sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuk kuliah, sempetin buat lanjut tapi gak sempat baca ulang, maaf yaa kalau ada nanyak kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi T_T. Seneng banget mendapat tanggapan positif dari reader-san. Makasih loh buat semangatnya, bener-bener bikin mood naik tau! Buat silent reader jangan diem aja doooong, setidaknya komentarlah buat cerita Author gak jelas ini XD. Buat yang gak suka tapi tetep baca yaa terserah aja, semoga hati kalian bisa tersentuh dan mulai menyukai fic saya T_T hiks. See ya :D and always NS FOREVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku ingin kau jadi pedofil!"

A NaruSaru fic by someone whose NS freak!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: Ooc Sasu, Calm Naru, as usual crazy Kyuu. Suka suka author :P :D

Chapter 5

"BERCINTALAH DENGANKU!" teriak Sasuke di depan Naruto dengan muka memerah.

Naruto diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menunduk dalam. Tangannya terkepal.

"**Jangan. Menguji. Kesabaranku. Uchiha!**" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan sangat tajam, ia menekankan setiap perkataannya, benar-benar marah.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, jika aku sudah memastikannya, aku akan memintamu berhenti dan aku akan berhenti menggangumu" jawab Sasuke cepat. Naruto diam mendengarnya.

'Bocah ini benar-benar meremehkanku!' batin Naruto

"Baiklah, akan kulayani kau sampai puas, Tuan Uchiha" Kata Naruto menyerigai sambil membuka dasinya lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

'Memintaku berhenti? Hah! Jangan harap, kali ini kau tidak akan kuampuni. Kau benar-benar salah tuan khehehehehe' batin Naruto. Mata Naruto menggelap, ia tak peduli lagi. Tak ada ampun untuk bocah sok berani ini.

'Ya, akan kulayani permainanmu bocah, akan kuhancurkan kau!' batin Naruto mulai gila. Sasuke baru saja membangkitnya sisi gelap Naruto.

Naruto lalu menarik Sasuke ke sofa kemudian menindihnya, cepat. Ia melumat bibir Sasuke dengan ganas, ia bahkan menghisap lidah Sasuke agar masuk kedalamnya.

"Nngghh~ nggh~ hh~ hh" Sasuke mendesah tak karuan, apalagi saat Naruto mulai membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya. Naruto yang sekarang menindih Sasuke juga mulai memaju mundurkan kan penisnya yang masih tertutup celana pada Sasuke, ia menyodok pantat Sasuke dengan keras.

"Akkhh~ ah ah hh akkkh" Sasuke mendongak, tangannya meremas-remas rambut Naruto. Naruto telah melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menghisap leher Sasuke. Sasuke mulai tak kuat menerima semua serangan dari Naruto hanya bisa lemas, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tetap sadar dan menikmati semua ini, Sasuke mulai menyamakan irama sodokan Naruto dengan menggoyangkan pantatnya, membuatnya benar-benar melayang kelangit ketujuh

Naruto yang sedang menjilat-jilat leher Sasuke, mulai turun secara perhalan ke puting Sasuke yang sudah menegang. Baju Sasuke sudah benar-benar terlepas, sekarang Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada dengan Naruto mencumbui putingnya dengan ganas. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto sudah membuka celana seragam Sasuke, kemudian menurunkan boxer dan celana dalam Sasuke dalam satu kali hentakan keras. Sekarang Sasuke sudah benar-benar telanjang setelanjangnya, sebulat-bulatnya dibawah Naruto. Dan Naruto masih berpakaian lengkap.

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan penisnya yang sudah bebas, ia kaget melihat dirinya yang sudah telanjang bulat tanpa ia rasakan kapan Naruto membukanya. Matanya melebar saat Naruto mulai mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, saat ingin teriak, tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah dibungkam Naruto, Naruto mulai melumat Sasuke, Lagi.

"Hmmpph~ nggghh~ nggh hh~" Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah-desah sekarang, lalu tiba-tiba.

"Akkkhhhhh~~" Sasuke sudah ejakulasi ditangan Naruto.

"Ckckck anak nakal!" Naruto kemudian membuka celana hingga celana dalamnya. Terlihat penis yang dua kali lebih besar dari milik Sasuke sendiri.

'wow, jadi begitu ukuran sensei' tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup, ia melihat Naruto mengolesi penisnya dengan sperma Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat. Ia melihat pantatnya diangkat dan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar memasuki anusnya.

"ARRGGH! He-hentikan! Keluarkan! Sakit-sakit!" jerit Sasuke

"khekhekhekhe, bukannya ini yang kau inginkan Sasuke, INI KAN YANG KAU MAU! BOCAH SIALAN! MARI SELESAIKAN INI!" raung Naruto.

Naruto mulai memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat kedalam anus Sasuke yang belum pernah dimasuk, membuat Sasuke menjerit kesakitan namun Naruto sekarang sudah gelap mata, lubang Sasuke ternyata nikmat.

"Sa-sakit, He—ntikan, keluarkaan! Arrgh!" Mata Sasuke membulat. Benar-benar sakit. Ia hanya bisa menangis, terlambat untuk meminta berhenti.

Karena lubang Sasuke sangat sempit, penis Naruto juga harus menyesuaikan dengannya. Naruto masih berdiam didalam Sasuke, mendongak meresapi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan anus Sasuke sambil menggeram kecil. Saat Naruto mulai terbiasa ia kemudian bergerak, maju mundur dengan cepat. Sangat cepat, Naruto bahkan menutup matanya sendiri ia tak tahu jika Sasuke bisa senikmat ini

"Nggh~hh~ rrhh" desah Naruto bahkan desahan Naruto terdengar seperti geraman.

"Ahn~ ah~ ah~ ah Engh~ nngghh~" Sasuke mendesah tak karuan saat Naruto tak sengaja menemukan titik spot Sasuke. Naruto mulai bergerak liar saat mendengar desahan Sasuke. Anus Sasuke kemudian meremas penis Naruto kuat.

"Na-naru~~ nghh! Ahn~ akkhh ah kkhh~" mendengar Sasuke menyebut Namanya membuat Naruto bergerak semakin cepat sangat liar. Naruto merasakan Anus Sasuke mulai meremasnya lebih kuat, mungkin Sasuke akan segera keluar. Naruto makin mempercepat penisnya.

"A-aku~ nnggghh~ hh akh, AKHHH~" Sasuke mendesah keras saat mengeluarkan spermanya, ia keluar saat banyak, sehingga ia benar-benar lemas saat ini. Naruto pun merasa ia akan segera keluar sehingga mempercepat gerakannya.

Dengan sekali hentakan keras Naruto keluar dengan sangat banyak didalam Sasuke, ia hanya mendongak dan menggeram kecil.

"rrgghh, hh~ akh, rrngghh" desah Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto mencabut penisnya. Kemudian Naruto melihat keadaan Sasuke, tampak mengenaskan, Sasuke terlihat hancur sehancurnya. Ia melihat Sasuke menangis dalam diam dengan anus Sasuke hancur, penuh spermanya dan darah.

Deg. Naruto mulai sadar

'A-apa yang telah kulakukan! Naruto yang pada dasarnya sangat mencintai anak-anak merasa sakit melihat Sasuke yang tampak hancur, ia jadi teringat Kyuubi dan Gaara, bagaimana jika ada orang sepertinya yang memperlakukan adik-adik kesayangannya seperti ini. Mungkin ia akan langsung membunuh orang itu. Dan lihat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada muridnya sendiri, muridnya ini kan hanya menyukainya, kenapa ia harus memperkosanya? Bahkan sang murid adalah adik dari orang yang disukainya

Deg. Jantung Naruto berdetak keras.

'A-apa aku sedang melampiaskan kekesalanku pada Itachi terhadap Sasuke'

Naruto makin merasa bersalah, Naruto sadar, inilah yang membuatnya marah terhadap Sasuke. Dulu Itachi juga seperti ini, mengejar-ngejar Naruto yang saat itu masih tak pusing dengan urusan percintaan. Namun, saat Naruto ingin kembali pada Itachi, Itachi malah sudah memiliki pacar. Ia merasa takut, jika ia menerima Sasuke, Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Seperti Itachi.

Tanpa sadar, seperti film yang berputar dikepalanya, ia mengingat dengan jelas, masa-masa dimana Itachi mulai mengejarnya, persis seperti Sasuke. Ia bahkan mengingat saat pertama kali ia minum bersama Itachi untuk merayakan kelulusannya. Mereka bahkan pernah bercinta, dan Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu karena ia mabuk berat. Lalu ia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya, Sasuke yang ada saat dirinya patah hati, ia mengingat semua tentang Sasuke dan Itachi.

Ia melihat kembali kearah Sasuke.

'Aku benar-benar brengsek' Naruto duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia meremas rambutnya kuat.

Sasuke bangkit lalu duduk, ia memeluk kedua lututnya mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Aku sudah memastikannya, bahkan setelah kau menghancurkanku sedemikian rupa aku masih sangat mencintaimu, aku bahkan meragukan kewarasanku sekarang, Sensei!" Kata Sasuke serak sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Terisak.

Naruto tersentak melihat air mata Sasuke, hatinya tersentuh 'anak ini'

"Aku rela memberikan apapun yang kau mau sensei, jiwaku, ragaku, semua untukmu, aku rela dihancurkan asalkan kau yang menghancurkanku! Aku, aku sangat mencintaimu! Percayalah!" Sasuke bergetar, suara sangat serak, ia benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, ia benar-benar merasa sangat brengsek sekarang. Ia benar-benar telah menghancurkan muridnya yang satu ini. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Sasuke.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan sensei Sasuke. Sensei, benar-benar jahat ya" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, ia takut bisa-bisa nanti jiwa Sasuke terguncang.

Sasuke menangis keras. Naruto benar-benar merasakan kerapuhan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, sensei akan bertanggung jawab. Jangan nangis ya, sensei sedih nih dengar Sasuke nangis" Naruto seperti melihat dirinya dalam Sasuke, dicampakkan oleh orang yang dicintai benar-benar menyakitkan dan ia benar-benar tidak mau Sasuke menjadi orang sepertinya.

Mendengarnya, tangis Sasuke semakin keras, kehancurannya membawa kebahagiaan yang menurutnya lebih besar dari sakit yang ia alami tadi.

Naruto malah jadi tambah pusing dengan tangisan Sasuke yang tambah keras, ia lalu berdiri dan mencari kotak obat, mau mengobati anus Sasuke, tadi ia melihat anus Sasuke berdarah.

Setelah mengobati Sasuke, Naruto memakaikan baju Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati. Sasuke sudah berhenti menangis, ia hanya terus-terusan menatap Naruto.

"Sasu mau pulang kerumah?" Tanya Naruto, lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke perlahan, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Eh? Tidak mau pulang ya? Memang Itachi dimana?" Sasuke menggeleng tidak tahu.

Naruto mengangkat alis, ia kemudian mencari handphonenya. Menelepon seseorang

"Halo, kau dimana? Hah? Bisakah aku membawa Sasuke kerumah, ia sepertinya ...kesepian?" tanya Naruto pada seseorang.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hatilah disana, Itachi" klik. Naruto memutus sambungan.

"Itachi sedang di Suna, Sasu mau nginap kerumah sensei?" ajak Naruto yang sedang berlutut didepan Sasuke, Sasuke masih duduk disofa.

"Bo-boleh?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tentu saja boleh, sensei punya adik yang manis kok kalian bisa main bersama-sama" yeah Naru, benar-benar manis (author memutar bola matanya)

"A-arigatou" kata Sasuke dengan muka memerah.

'Ka-kawaiii, ternyata Sasuke yang mukanya judes minta ampun sangat manis jika merona ya' Naruto membatin lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu Ayo!" Naruto semangat lalu menarik Sasuke.

"I-ittai!" Sasuke menjerit, Naruto terdiam lalu menepuk jidatnya. Bukannya dia sendiri yang mengobati luka Sasuke. 'tentu saja sakit! Baka!' lalu tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto menggendong Sasuke. Membawanya kedalam mobil, saat ini sekolah sudah sepi. Secara, sekarang hampir jam 6 sore. Ia bergegas, Kyuubi pasti akan mengamuk lagi.

20 menit kemudian sesampainya dirumah Naruto.

Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu melihat kearah Sasuke, menatapnya dalam

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto

Sasuke tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya dan menegakkan badannya, muka Naruto seperti ini mengingatkannya pada muka Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ha-ha'i?"

"Adikku itu, sangat manja padaku. Jadi tolong jangan heran yah dengan kelakuannya nanti, kumohon kau mengerti yah, Kyuu-chan sebenarnya sangat manis hanya saja ia kesepian karena tak punya teman" Kata Naruto mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah sensei, aku akan mencoba berteman dengannya" tekad Sasuke

"Eh, benarkah? Hahaha terima kasih Sasu, Anak manis" Naruto tertawa lembut lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Muka Sasuke merona.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk" Naruto keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke, kemudian menggendong Sasuke.

Sesampainya dipintu Naruto terdiam sesaat

"Umm, Sasu. Apakah kau sudah bisa berjalan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita masuk seperti ini" Naruto terkekeh. Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Naruto namun tetap menjawab.

"Iya, turunkan aku sensei, aku bukan anak yang lemah kok" Naruto mengangguk lalu menurunkan Sasuke, ia lalu berkata

"Baiklah, ini akan sedikit lama" kata Naruto sambil memegang gagang pintu dan tetap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Naruto membuka pintu perlahan. Mereka masuk, gelap. Naruto mencari saklar lampu.

Klik, Naruto menyalakan saklar, terlihat Kyuubi duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Jadi begini kau membalasku" tanya Kyuubi pelan, penuh amarah.

"Kyuu, Naru bisa jelaskan" Naruto mendekat, Kyuubi berbalik. Mukanya terlihat ganas.

"Jangan mendekat! Dosamu tak terampuni!" tunjuk Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku tak lelah seharian bekerja disini! Aku banting tulang disini seharian dan kau enak-enakkan diluar sana! BAHKAN KAU BERANI MEMBAWA SELINGKUHANMU KEMARI!" raung Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kyuu, dengarkan Naru dulu" Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah Kyuubi

"Katakan" Kyuubi bergetar "KATAKAN APA KELEBIHANNYA DAN APA KEKURANGANKU, HAAH!" raung Kyuubi.

Grep.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa membandingkannya denganmu sayang, kau selalu nomor satu dihatiku" Kata Naruto lalu langsung memeluk Kyuubi.

"Be-benarkah" mata Kyuubi blink-blink, tiba-tiba kemarahan yang tadi menguap entah kemana, ia paling mudah memang dipengaruhi Naruto.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Ia pikir adik Naruto itu umur 10 tahunan, yang benar saja! Anak ini bahkan terlihat seumuran denganya. Dan lihat saja kelakuannya. Pantas saja Naruto memperingatinya sebelumnya, dan Sasuke benar-benar setuju jika Naruto menurunkannya tadi depan pintu, jika mereka benar-benar masuk dengan pose seperti tadi, mungkin Sasuke hanya tinggal nama saja esoknya.

"Iya, dia itu muridku, adik Itachi. Kyuu masih ingat Itachi?" tanya Naruto sambil membawa Kyuubi ke sofa, lalu memangku Kyuubi.

"Apa? Jadi, dia adik si brengsek Itachi?" Kyuubi melotot lalu menatap Sasuke ganas.

Kyuubi memang mengenal Itachi dan juga sangat membenci Itachi, soalnya dulu waktu Kyuubi masih kecil, Itachi sering mengatakan pada Kyuubi bahwa Naruto akan menikah dengan Itachi dan Itachi akan membawa Naruto pergi jauh dan membuat Naruto melupakan Kyuubi, Kyuubi yang masih anak-anak langsung menangis meraung-raung mendengarnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuubi benar-benar menempel pada Naruto tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam.

"Hahaha Iya, Namanya Sasuke. Sasu sini, duduk dekat sensei" ajak Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh, lalu duduk didekat Naruto. Lalu ia mengamati Kyuubi.

"Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, ingin berkenalan. Naruto kelihatannya sangat menyayangi Kyuubi makanya Sasuke ingin menjadi anak baik didepan Naruto.

"Aku tidak sudi memegang tanganmu, adik Itachi gila!"

"Kyuu, namanya Sasu. Jadi anak baik, atau Naru marah nih" Ancam Naruto.

"I-iya, jangan marah Naru, Kyuu janji jadi baik" Kyuu menatap Naruto memelas

"Yasudah, main sama Sasu yah, Naru mau masak dulu. Sasu main sama Kyuu dulu yah, sensei masak dulu" Naruto menurunkan Kyuubi lalu mengelus kepala mereka berdua dengan lembut kemudian beranjak kedapur untuk membuat makanan.

Setelah Naruto pergi.

Keduanya terdiam dan mengeluarkan Aura gelap yang sangat pekat. Saling men-death glare satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi acara jadi-anak-baik-didepan-Naru/Sensei.

"Jangan harap kau bisa merebut Nii-san dariku! Pantat ayam!" tantang Kyuubi.

Mata Sasuke melebar 'A-apa katanya? Pantat Ayam? Yang benar saja!'

"Asal kau tahu saja, rubah manja. Perkenalkan Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun. Kekasih Naruto" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, ingin bersalaman. Sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Mata Kyuubi melebar 'Ke-kekasih? Jangan bercanda!' sedetik kemudian Kyuubi kembali tenang, lalu menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan keras

"Namikaze Kyuubi-sama, 17 tahun 3 bulan. Su. .to" Kyuubi menyerigai menekankan perkataannya, Tidak mau kalah. Lalu menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Salam Kenal" kata keduanya dengan senyum palsu sambil saling meremas tangan dengan kuat.

'aku takkan kalah dari bocah manja sepertimu!'

'Permainan akan segera dimulai, pantat ayam! HUAHAHAHAHA'

Batin keduanya, gila.

**Tbc**

**Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Soal lemonnya, maaf jika kurang memuaskan :D nah, karena banyak banget yang nanya kapan SasuVsKyuu, chap depan mungkin mereka berdua dominan :D. Oh iya, buat reviewnya makasiiiiiih banget, author maaaaaaf banget nggak bisa balas T_T, author hanya bisa mengupdate cepet-cepet demi menebus kesalahan :D. Mungkin ini sedikit lebih pendek dari Chapter sebelumnya, ini biar bisa update kilat, chap depan bakalan lebih panjang kok, author janji ****. Tetep read and review yah. See ya :D and always NS FOREVER!**


End file.
